


Жизнь Баки Барнса

by Anka_Anny



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, M/M, Nightmares, Standart Stucky life issues, and this is Recovery!Bucky, boys being little shit, but that last one is brief, don't even mention the peen, it's kind of expected, past mention of mental instability, past mention of wanting death, post-CATWS, recovery bucky, sorta kinda NSFW, violence against MC
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anka_Anny/pseuds/Anka_Anny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><em></em><br/>    <img/></p>
<p>  <em></em><br/>    <img/></p>
<p>
  <b>Сегодня Стив подарил мне этого стрёмного мишку.</b>
  <br/>
</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Изображение Один

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stephrc79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephrc79/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Life of Bucky Barnes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376088) by [stephrc79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephrc79/pseuds/stephrc79). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __  
> 
> 
> __  
> 
> 
> **Сегодня Стив подарил мне этого стрёмного мишку.**   
> 

_Доброе утро, соня,_

_Не забывай о том, что тебе говорил доктор, насчёт 'открытости и самовыражения'. Мы обсудили это прошлым вечером, и я не позволю тебе забыть. Я знаю, что ты завёл аккаунт на Instagram пару недель назад. Может пришло время запостить там что-нибудь? Я уже подписался на тебя, так что с нетерпением жду фотографий._

_Буду дома поздно вечером и — прежде чем ты хоть что-то скажешь — нет, я не буду выпрыгивать из самолётов. Или вертолётов. Или чего-либо висящего в воздухе. В общем, люблю тебя. Увидимся вечером._

_Стив_

_P.S. Надеюсь, тебе понравится мишка ;)_

Баки оглядел плюшевого медведя, зажатого в руке. Ну и что, к чёрту, это значит? Он повертел это нечто в ярко-синей форме с красным воротником и большими красными пуговицами, в чёрной маске, надвинутой на глаза. Оно выглядело смутно знакомо, но он не мог вспомнить, где видел это раньше. Не то что бы это что-то значило; до сих пор было много вещей, постоянно кажущихся 'смутно знакомыми'.

'Ну и нахрена ты мне его дал, Стиви?' — пробормотал Баки. Он мог поклясться, что уже видел это, но никак не мог, где, будь оно неладно.

Он со вздохом усадил медведя рядом и перечитал записку. Месяц назад он сменил психиатра, и эта новая врач фонтанировала идеями про то, что нужно быть 'более открытым' — не только физически, но и эмоционально. Что-то типа _Вы уже три года как вернулись в этот мир, Джеймс. Не пора ли начать жить?_

Баки раздражала эта мысль. Он вернулся в этот мир. Он работал на Щ.И.Т., он состоял в устойчивых, здоровых отношениях, он заводил друзей.. Чего же ей не хватает?  
Баки со вздохом перевернулся и, положив записку на тумбочку, потянулся за телефоном. Стив был прав; ему нужно начать вести этот аккаунт в Instagram — и не без причины — раз уж ничто другое не устраивает его глупого врача. Возможно, ему и правда следует опубликовать там что-нибудь.

Он расправил ноги и поднялся, прихватив и мишку. Если он должен сделать это, то и Стиву не отвертеться. К тому же он не может вспомнить, где видел этого медведя — а на просторах Instagram кто-нибудь ему поскажет.

Он подошёл к зеркалу в дверце шкафа, держа мишку металлической рукой и быстро щёлкнул пару фотографий, а затем просмотрел их.

_Вау_. Кому-то нужно научиться улыбаться. Он всегда так жутко выглядит? _Мда_ , это бы многое объяснило.

Хмыкнув, он опять включил камеру и, попытавшись выдавить какое-то подобие улыбки, сделал ещё несколько снимков.

Снова проверив фотографии, он остался вполне доволен новыми кадрами, потому что хотя бы не выглядел так, будто хочет немедленно полностью вырезать население какого-нибудь небольшого города.

Он плюхнулся обратно на кровать, роняя рядом мишку. Открыл приложение Instagram, загрузил фотографию. Он пропустил раздел с идиотскими фильтрами — это же всего лишь чётрова фотка — и застрял на подписи. Ну и что, к чёрту, он должен сказать? Ему же просто интересно, откуда ему знаком этот медведь.

Он оглядел мишку, изучая того, опять пытаясь понять. Встряхнул головой и вернулся к телефону.

_Сегодня Стив подарил мне этого стрёмного мишку_

Этого было вполне достаточно. Кто-нибудь расскажет ему, что же это было. Он нажал 'поделиться' и отбросил телефон в сторону, перекатываясь обратно на подушку. Затем опять поднял медведя, крутя его так и эдак в руках.

И тут он заметил маленькую бирку, пришитую к пуговице. Баки отодвинул её, чтобы прочитать надпись: _Официальный Мишка-Баки_.

Что за .. ?

И тут его осенило. Эти _идиотские комиксы_ времён войны. Баки _ненавидел_ эти комиксы.

'Чёрт возьми, Стив!' — Баки швырнул игрушку через всю комнату. Она врезалась в шкаф и отскочила на пол.

Стив _знал_ , что Баки не выносит те комиксы. Что ж, прекрасно; они могут поиграть в эту игру. С лукавой улыбкой Баки встал и поднял мишку, кидая его обратно на кровать. Он пока не знает, когда и как, но он ещё поквитается со Стивом за это.


	2. Изображение Два

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
>  _  
> **Слишком ленив для утренней пробежки. Проснулся вот с этим вот. Жить с художником тяжко. Спасибо, Стив!**  
>  _

Баки проснулся. Уже пару минут назад, на самом деле, но открывать глаза не спешил. Ему и так было очень _уютно_.

Он медленно повернулся, чтобы потянуться в кровати, недовольный стон сорвался с губ вслед за хрустом костей. Затем он перекатился обратно и уткнулся лицом в матрац. Ещё пять минуточек..

Тихонько взвыв, он наконец перевернулся и приоткрыл один глаз. Солнечный луч согревал его лицо, и Баки понял, что времени гораздо больше, чем он думал.

Оглянулся на часы на полке и -- да. Было почти десять часов.

Он припоминал, как Стив пытался растолкать его в районе семи, чтобы побегать, но господи-боже, как же это _рано_. И это воскресение-то. Какой уважающий себя человек потащится в _воскресение_ утром на пробежку? Разве это не специальный день для отдыха, что ли? Даже в Библии про это было и всё такое.

Что ж, у Стива _очевидно_ ноль почтения к классике.

Он снова потянулся и сцапал телефон, чтобы, не медля, написать Стиву. Он, наверняка, уже закончил бегать и теперь завтракает с Сэмом. Если они в том уличном магазинчике, он бы хотел, чтобы Стив принёс ему бублик.

_Пончик со всеми начинками. Чесночно-сырный крем с джемом. И кофе. -Б_

Меньше чем через минуту Баки пришёл ответ.

_Вы только гляньте. Кто-то НАКОНЕЦ-ТО решил вернуться с небес на землю. :) Давай-ка вставай и сам обеспечивай себя дурацким бубликом. - С_

Секундой позже пришла следующая смска.

_Бублик действительно отвратительный, кстати. -С_

Баки ухмыльнулся сам себе. После семидесяти лет питания безвкусной пищей, не предназначавшейся ни для чего кроме поддержания жизни, Баки постоянно пробовал новые какие-то новые вещи. И если некоторое отдельное удовольствие заключалось в том, что Стива от этого тошнило – что ж – тем хуже для Стива.

_И анчоусов к нему добавь. - Б_

_Ты издеваешься надо мной? К тому же, серьёзно -- я не собираюсь приносить тебе еду. Мне и тут хорошо. - С_

_Ещё как собираешься. Потому что ты любишь меня и ты любишь делать что-нибудь за меня. Это цель твоей жизни, Стив, смирись уже. -Б_

Прошла целая минута прежде чем Баки получил ответ.

_Я отказываюсь заказывать эту отвратительную смесь для тебя. Насчёт бублика ТОЛЬКО с сырным кремом и джемом я бы ещё подумал – но не более того. - С_

Выглядело так, как будто Стив продвинулся в умении торговаться. Но Баки справится – он знает, что Стив сдастся. Стив всегда сдаётся.

_Разве сыворотка не должна была сделать тебя ЛУЧШЕ? Что-то не припомню, что бы ты был настолько скучным. - Б_

_Никаких тебе бубликов. - С_

_Люблю тебя, Стиви. - Б_

_Я живу только ради тебя. - Б_

_Становлюсь лучше ради тебя. - Б_

Ждём. Ждём..

_Грубая лесть – почему бы и нет. :Р Ладно, хорошо, но НИКАКИХ АНЧОУСОВ. - С_

Баки победно улыбнулся. Он только собирался ответить ' _согласен_ ', когда пришло ещё одно сообщение.

_О, кстати, посмотри, что у тебя над головой. >:) - С_

Баки посмотрел вверх – и увидел. Там было что-то -- на стене рядом с кроватью. В любопытстве, он повернулся, чтобы получше разглядеть это. Увиденное привело его в состояние весёлого раздражения, и он покачал головой.

Очевидно, Стив разрисовал стену, когда Баки опять уснул этим утром. Было похоже на быстрый набросок Баки в том чиби-стиле, который Стив изучал в последнее время, а внизу была посдпись 'Я не хочу идти на пробежку. Я ЛЕНТЯЙ'.

Баки схватил телефон и быстро набрал другое сообщение.

_Тебе уже говорили, что ты засранец? - Б_

Ответ Стива пришёл почти так же быстро.

_Ага, но ты всё ещё любишь меня. Бублик уже в пути, кстати. - С_

_Давно пора. ;) - Б_

Баки быстро оглянулся на картинку и со смешком открыл Instagram. Он влючил режим сэлфи и быстро щёлкнул себя на фоне рисунка. Под снимком он напечатал, ' _Слишком ленив для утренней пробежки. Проснулся вот с этим вот. Жить с художником тяжко. Спасибо, Стив!_ ', а затем опубликовал его.

Если Баки должен уживаться с дурачествами Стива, то пусть и весь остальной мир страдает наравне с ним.


	3. Изображение Три

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
>  _**Был сегодня на сборе в штаб-квартире Щ.И.Т.-а. Отвлёкся и не услышал ни слова из речи Фьюри. Не пойму, из-за чего же.. (Фото: Наташа)**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ВАЖНОЕ ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ: пару раз под изображением дано имя автора. Когда такое происходит, глава написана от лица этого человека. С учётом этого, эта глава написана от лица Наташи.**

'Баки, обрати внимание..'

'Мне _скучно_ , Стив.'

'Не будет скучно, когда полученная здесь информация защитит твою задницу от пуль.'

'Но у меня же есть ты для этого.'

'Если тебе повезёт.'

'Не заткнуться ли вам обоим нахрен?'

Баки и Стив посмотрели на Наташу двумя парами широко распахнутых глаз с виноватыми выражениями на лицах.

'Обрати внимание, Баки,' – приказала она, повторив слова Стива. Она подмигнула Стиву вместо ответа на попытку Баки прожечь её глазами.

'Ты же вроде на _моей_ стороне, _Наталия_ ,' – прошипел Баки, назвав её полное имя, и махнул тлеющей сигаретой в её сторону, перегнувшись через своего парня.

Стив отпрыгнул назад в своём кресле. 'Господи, Бак! Следи за тем, куда тычешь этой штукой!'

Баки оглянулся на сигарету, а потом опять на Стива. 'Ой. Прости.'

'Просто будь осторожней,' – проворчал Стив и покачал головой прежде чем вернуться к собранию.

Баки сунул кончик сигареты в рот и повернулся в Наташе. 'Мы же русские, помнишь? Верность родине и всё такое?'

'За исключение того, что ты ирландский католик, Бак,' – заметил Стив, неотрывая глаз от Фьюри. 'И то, что ты бегло говоришь по-русски не считается. Я вот хорошо владею французским, но ты же никогда не слышал от меня рассказов о близкой дружбе с Де Голем.'

'Погоди-ка, а разве ты невстретился с ним однажды?'

Стив усмехнулся, по-прежнему не оглядываясь. 'Однажды.'

Наташа рассмеялась и покачала головой. Она обернулась, прислушиваясь к Коулсону и Фьюри, обсуждавшим предстоящую миссию. В О'Харе были захвачены заложники и, судя по всему, они собирались прибегнуть к помощи Большого Парня в этот раз.

Она взглянула на Беннера. Для любого другого этот человек выглядел спокойным и сосредоточенным, даже немного осознающим ситуацию. Но Нат видела капельки пота собирающиеся вдоль линии его волос. Беннер медленно вливался в команду, работая над Большим Парнем, но это не значило, что он всё ещё не ненавидит его. Он никогда не любил потерю контроля.

Она обернулась, чтобы сообщить что-то из этого Стиву – в конце-концов, он был Вторым на этой миссии после Агенты Мэй – и увидела, как Баки молча смотрит на него, забыв о зажатой в пальцах сигарете. Не совсем в упор – Баки бы _никогда_ не был так очевиден – но искоса и его взгляд был практически прикован к профилю Стива.

У неё перехватило дыхание, пока она смотрела на него. Столько любви и привязанности было в его взгляде, смешанных с беспокойством и капелькой удивления. Она знала, что Баки всё ещё считал себя не достойным Стива. Что Стив в любой момент может прозреть и наконец покинуть Баки – собрать свои вещи и уйти из их дома в Бруклине. Возможно, переехать в Башню, куда Баки не смог бы за ним последовать, если бы Стив захотел этого. Или он мог бы просто сесть на свой мотоцикл и уехать из города, как вариант.

Она знала, что это – то чего Баки боится больше всего. Больше чем Гидры, Больше чем Зимнего Солдата. И это преследовало Баки каждый день.

Хуже того -- он отказывался признать, что боязнь быть покинутым приследовала и Стива каждый чёртов день. Он всё время готовился к тому, что Баки осознает, что он – не тот, кем был во времена войны, и ему больше не нужно быть привязанным к Стиву. Не то, что Баки _понимал_ , что привязан..

Боже, эти мальчишки – идиоты.

Тихо посмеиваясь над своими друзьями, она скользнула рукой в карман и вытащила свой телефон. Надо бы сфотографировать этих двоих.

Она уже собиралась сделать снимок, когда Баки поймал её взгляд, наконец отрвавшись от лица Стива. Его глаза сузились, и он улыбнулся её любопытству.

' _Фотографию_?' – спросила она одними губами, помохав телефоном. Баки разгядывал её секунду прежде чем кивнуть. Он посмотрел на Стива, слегка улыбнувшись ещё раз, и Наташа сфотографировала.

Получилось отлично. Стив или не понял, что они делают, или просто пытался игнорировать их. Но выражение глаз Баки не давало ошибиться. Это были те самые искренние эмоции, которые так трудно поймать на фотографиии, но, кажется, она только что справилась.

Баки помахал ей, прося передать ему телефон. Она подтолкнула его и проследила, как он проскользил мимо Стива в руки ожидающего Баки. Та же улыбка, что и на фотографии только что, промелькнула в синих глазах Баки, когда он взглянул на экран. Он быстро что-то сделал на телефоне, прежде чем вернуть ей.

'Что это было?' – прошептала она. Он просто немного помотал головой, отмахнувшись от неё, и вытащил собственный телефон из кармана. Углубился в него на одну-две минуты, прежде чем сунуть его обратно.

Пожав плечами, она отвернулась, чтобы проследить за окончанием собрания. Оно затянулось ещё на тридцать минут, в течение которых ФитцСиммонс рассуждали о деталях, больше интересных Тони, чем кому-либо ешё из команды.

Когда собрание наконец закончилось, и все поднялись, направляясь к выходу, чтобы переодеться, Наташа легонько хлопнула Баки по плечу, пока они шли к дверям.

'Серьёзно, что ты сделал с той фотографией?'

'Проверь Instagram,' – ответил он и пошёл за Стивом по коридору.

Она прислонилась к стене и проверила обновления. Разумеется – первой же картинкой была фотография сделанная ей только что – на этот раз чёрно-белая – с подписью, _Был сегодня на сборе в штаб-квартире Щ.И.Т.-а. Отвлёкся и не услышал ни слова из речи Фьюри. Не пойму, из-за чего же.. (Фото: Наташа)_

Наташа со смехом оттолкнулась от стены и пошла к раздевалкам. Они и правда два достойных друг-друга идиота.


	4. Изображение Четыре

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
>  **  
>  **   
>  **  
> _3:00am. Не могу уснуть. Опять кошмары. Наслаждаюсь водкой прямиком с 'Родины'._  
>  **   
> 

Баки резко проснулся, продолжая задерживать дыхание.

Он с силой выдохнул, и его лёгкие были очень благодарны перемене в давлении воздуха. Глаза оббегали комнату, как если бы он был окружён. Никакой видимой угрозы; Стив, подмятый под него, судя по всему, всё ещё спал. Видимо, Баки, рывком подскочивший, не побеспокоил его. Слава богу, хоть за это.

 _Что за хрень?_ Он уже месяцами не задерживал дыхание во сне. Баки медленно перевернулся и взял телефон с тумбочки, проверяя время. 2:16am. Что ж, могло быть и хуже. Он проспал уже три часа к этому моменту.

Он выключил телефон, аккуратно положил его на место и перекатился на спину. Он сомневался, что сможет уснуть ещё раз в ближайшее время, но ещё не был готов вставать. Он был слишком истощён. Возможно, сон сжалится над ним и вернётся.

Но каждый раз, закрывая глаза, он видел только одно — свою криокамеру. Он мог чувствовать холод, ползущий по коже и, рисуя в уме запечатанный контейнер, он опять и опять чувствовал возрастающую потребность в задержке дыхания и сохранить иу малость воздуха внутри, которая, на самом деле, не была нужна.

Так что, видимо, сон не собирается быть ему другом сегодня.

Мысленно зарычав, Баки откинул одеяло — и тут же вспомнил, что Стив по-прежнему мирно спит прямо рядом с ним. Он медленно спустил ноги на пол и встал, а затем обернулся и заново накрыл одеялом своего парня. Тот негромко всхрапнул и крепче обнял руками подушку, но всё-таки не проснулся.

Прихватив телефон, Баки прошлёпал в кухню, направляясь прямиком к холодильнику. Если ему приходится бодрствовать в этот немилосердный час, то он собирается скрасить своё существование той водкой, которую Наташа привезла ему из России.

Водка PYCCKNN CTAHOAPT хоть и не отвечала каким-то особенным русским стандартам, но всё же была в разы лучше пойла, подаваемого в барах Нью-Йорка. Наташа, святая душа, привезла Баки пару бутылок из своей последней поездки в Москву.

Баки знал -- _он знал_ \-- что он не русский, но иногда его детсво, проведённое в традициях ирландского католицизма, ощущалось, как далёкий сон, по сравнению со временем в России. Иногд было просто легче считать себя русским. Если бы он только могу заставить Стива перестать смотреть на него вот так вот каждый раз, когда он заговаривал о России.. Он дотащился до дивана, плюхнулся на него и уставился в огромное полотно окна, отображавшего Нью-Йорк до линии горизонта. Баки вскгд считал, что им повезло найти эту квартиру в Дамбо. Вроде бы всё ещё Бруклин, но Восточная река на горизонте создавала ощущение того, что они находятся в самом сердце Манхэттана. Лучшее от обоих миров.

И этот вечер не отличался от остальных. Не считая того, что отличался. Когда Баки вглядывался в сверкающие огни города, вспыхивающие в августовской ночи, он не видел ниего -- кроме холода. Ледяная изморозь в глубинах клетки ГИДРЫ и криокамеры из которой он бы не смог сбежать, если бы и попытался. Он отвинтил крышку бутылки и сделал большой глоток, ощущая иной вид холода. Тот холод, который выжигает всё на своём пути, согревая желудок и напоминая, что он жив и свободен от далеко протянутых щупалец бывших хозяев. Никто им больше не владел. Разумеется, он принадлежал Стиву, но только потому что, он сам это выбрал. Это -- то, где он _всегда_ будет выбирать 'быть'.

Он опять перевёл взгляд на бутылку, изучая этикетку. Сорок градусов. Никакое количество алкоголя не могло привести его в состояние опьянение, но это значило только то, что он просто будет пить до тех пор, пока ему не наскучит -- ну ил пока бутылка не опустеет. Послднее более вероятно.

Он понял телефон с пола, куда, видимо, уронил его, поглащённый мыслями и перехватил  так, чтобы сфотографировать бутылку. Число его подписчиков в Instagram медленно начинало расти, и ему было любопытно, сколькие из них хотя бы раз жизни слышали о фирме водке, бутылку которой он держал в руках.. Он быстро сделал снимок и отставил бутылку, заканчивая публикацию изображения в своём аккаунте.

_3:00am. Не могу уснуть. Опять кошмары. Наслаждаюсь водкой прямиком с 'Родины'._

Он рассмеялся, потому что, честно, неужели хоть кто-то догадается, что, вообще такое 'Родина'? Он серьёзно сомневался в этом. Это старое название, использовавшееся в основном в России во времена Советского Союза, а никто из этих 'двухтысячников' даже не родился на момент могущества СССР. Боже, да он просто старик.

Он нажал 'поделиться' и сунул телефон обратно в карман толстовки прежде чем взять бутылку и сделать ещё один глоток. Бутылка полна наполовину, а он абсолютно бодрый. А ночка-то будет чертовски долгой.


	5. Изображение Пять

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
>  _**Стив убедил меня вернуться в постель. Видимо, просто не могу сказать 'нет' Капитану Америка.** _

К 4:30 Баки опустошил бутылку. Он не мог сдержать вздоха, потому что, естественно, был трезвее трезвого. Долбанная сыворотка. Стив рассказывал ему о том, как, после падения Баки, алкоголь не оказывал на него ни малейшего влияния, когда он пытался напиться до отупления – и это было лишь очередным напоминанием того, как похожи они двое. Иногда это было невероятно, но временами.. например сейчас.. Баки многое бы отдал за возможность вытащить злоебучую водичку из своего организма, просто что бы то, что он _сам_ решил влить в своё тело работало по своему назначению. Он бы убил прямо сейчас за шанс напиться.

Потому что оно никуда не делось. Зола, Пирс, Рамлоу, Красная Комната, камера, всё это – последние семьдесят лет его жизни звучали в голове на постоянном повторе. Единственным, что удерживало его от крика, был вид любящего лица Стива, спящего там, где ему не было места, хотя ему и были тут рады больше, чем кому либо ещё.

'Бак?'

Он подпрыгнул на диване, бутылка, инстинктивно направленная его рукой, впечаталась в стену прямо рядом с головой Стива.

Стив отскочил с места в гостиной, где стоял. 'Чёрт, Баки, мне так жаль,' – сказал он мякго, опуская руки, до этого вытянутые вперёд. Его щёки порозовели, что было видно даже в темноте. 'Я не хотел напугать тебя.'

Баки покачал головой, хотя холодок _всё ещё_ пробегал по его спине. Зашибись. Более проснувшимся чем сейчас он ещё никогда не был.

'Ты не виноват,' – ответил он натянуто. Глаза против воли сканировали комнату, несмотря на то, что он знал – угрозы нет.

'Всё равно,' – Стив выразительно посмотрел на осколки бутылки, – 'Следовало быть осторожней,' – он издал лающий смешок, – 'В конце-концов, там могла бы быть моя голова.'

Чувство вины моментально захлестнуло Баки. 'Вот дерьмо, Стив.' Он взглянул на бутылку, затм опять на своего парня и, обойдя журнальный столик, оказался прямо в руках того. Стив, ни секунды не колеблясь, привлёк его в тёплые объятия, пока Баки бормотал извинения. 'Прости. Я не хотел тебя будить, я просто.. '

Стив крепче сжал Баки и заставил его замолчать быстрым поцелуем. Отстранившись, он прижался лбом ко лбу Баки и сказал, – 'В постели пусто без тебя. Я просто хотел проверить, что ты в порядке.'

Баки глубоко вздохнул и уткнулся в плечо Стива. 'Плохой сон,' – ответил он. 'Уже два часа как не могу заснуть.'

'Почему ты не разбудил меня?'

Бак подавил смешок. 'Серьёзно? Я не собираюсь будить тебя из-за страшных снов, Стив.' Он поднял голову и встретил синие глаза, озабоченно глядящие на него. 'То что я не могу спать, не значит, что ты должен составлять мне компанию.'

'Куда ты – туда и я,' – просто сказал Стив. Он перевёл глаза с плеча Баки на вид на Манхэттен за окном. 'Как ты думаешь, может нам лучше жить в башне? Жить там со всеми, в относительной безопасности?'

Баки глянул через плечо и фыркнул. 'Ты имеешь в виду под большей охраной, да? В смысле, я не буду делать вид, что здесь за нами не следят, Стиви. Но, по крайней мере, есть _ощущение,_ что за нами не подсматривают круглосуточно.' Он повернулся обратно к Стиву. 'Большую часть жизни за мной наблюдали. Любая квартира, где я не испытываю подобного ощущения, мне подходит.'

'Ну, как я и сказал – куда ты – туда и я,' – повторил Стив. Он убрал руки со спины Баки и обхватил ими его лицо. 'Пойдём в кровать,' – прошептал он.

'Я не могу уснуть,' – грустно ответил Баки.

'Тогда давай не будем спать вместе.'

'Не хочу, чтобы ты не спал из-за меня.'

Стив наклонился и коснулся губаи губ Баки. 'Пойдём в кровать,' – прошептал он опять, -- 'Ради меня.'

Тут Баки не мог возразить. 'Ладно.'

Улыбнувшись, Стив скользнул пальцами по металлической руке Баки и тихонько потянул его в сторону их спальни – разбитая бутылка была забыта.

Стив первым опустился на постель, Баки последовал за ним. Он перевернулся и вытянулся вдоль тела Стива, проводя рукой по его груди.

'Подожди секундочку.' Он дотянулся до толстовки и вытащил из кармана телефон. Перевёл взгляд на Стива. 'Не против, если я сфотографирую нас? В Instagram?'

'Что – прямо сейчас?'

Баки кивнул. 'А что? В смысле, самому Капитану Америка пришлось уговаривать меня делать что-то, что я не хотел – например, вернуться в постель, когда я бодрее бодрого – и я теперь просто обязан задокументировать это для потомков.' Он подмигнул Стиву с хитрым видом. 'Ну ты понял. На случай, если такого больше не произойдёт.'

Стив уткнулся Баки в плечо, смеясь. Подняв наконец голову, он согласно улыбнулся. 'Ну так и быть, Бак. Всё что угодно, ради доказательства того, что я _могу_ заставить тебя делать то, что иногда прошу сделать.'

'Знаешь что, сейчас ты просто хвастаешься. Ты же вроде должен ненавидеть хвастунов, Стиви,' – сказал Баки игриво.

Стив шлёпнул его по бедру. 'Ты – козёл – тебе уже говорили?'

'Сопляк,' – не остался в долгу Баки.

'Фотографируй уже, а то передумаю.'

Баки засмеялся и обвил рукой плечи Стива, притягивая его ближе. Подняв телефон, он сделал снимок их двоих. Затем повернул его, рассматривая получившееся.

'Что ж, я как всегда красавчик,' – прокомментировал он. 'Однако про тебя такого не скажешь.'

'Эй!' – возмутился Стив, ткнув Баки в бок.

'Ладно, ладно,' – засмеялся Баки -- гораздо свободней на этот раз. Ужас, сковывавший его ранее, отступал прочь. 'Ты почти так же хорош, как и я. Доволен?'

'Даже не близко,' – сказал Стив чуть хрипло, притираясь к бедру Баки. 'Но чтобы сэкономить время и раздеть тебя – так и быть – не буду спорить.'

Баки улыбнулся – ещё более возбуждённый, чем секунду назад, – 'Идёт. Но сначала я сфотографирую.'

'Даю тебе десять секунд.'

Баки никогда так быстро не набирал комментарий и не нажимал 'поделиться' за всю свою жизнь.

И если всё, что остальные знали было, _Стив убедил меня вернуться в постель. Видимо, просто не могу сказать 'нет' Капитану Америка.,_ что ж, этого было более чем достаточно.

 


	6. Изображения Шесть и Семь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этот раз картинок две, так что в summary они обе да ещё и вместе с подписями просто не влезли по объёму. Поэтом я просто оставлю их в тексте. А ещё у меня категорически не получается сделать нормально оформленный перевод двух подписей, так что простите :(

              

             

_**Первая фотка, сделанная после того, как я сдался           Какая разница всего за 3 года: первое официальное** _  
_**Щ.И.Т.у 2,3 года назад.** _ _**Позже я был передан в D.C.       фото, в качестве агента Щ.И.Т.а (даже если**_  
_**подробного расследования.                                                     технически меня не существует). Надел свою**_  
_**прежнюю форму**  _ _**члена Ревущих Коммандос и** _  
_**107ого. Я старейший** _ **оператиник Щ.И.Т.а, из**  
_**числа регулярно работающих** _ _**в поле.** _

'Стив, ты когда-нибудь слышал про Тамблер?'

Баки пронаблюдал, как голова Стива высунулась с кухни из-за угла. 'Стакан?' – спросил он с сомнением.

Баки засмеялся. 'Не тумблер, тупица. Сайт, Тамблер. Тот, что с 'а', вместо 'у'?'

Стив зашёл в кабинет, его глаза блестнули любопытством. ' _Что_ вместо _чего_ , прости?'

''А' вместо 'у'.' Баки хмыкнул и поднялся, прихватив ноутбук, лежавший у него на коленях. Он подошёл к Стиву и вручил ему компьютер. Легонько ткнув в экран, он сказал 'Сайт Тамблер – один из крупнейших медиа-сайтов. Клинт есть на нём, и он мне рассказывал, что это отличное место, чтобы следить за всякой поп-культурой и тому подобной ерундой.'

Стив провёл пальцем по тачпаду, останавливаясь на каждом знакомом изображении из проплывающих. Дойдя до двигающейся картинки, где лиса прыгала через собаку, он притормозил. 'Бак, я не совсем понял,' – он прищурился, читая текст внизу – ' “шустрая бурая лиса прыгает через ленивую собаку” – как это может оповестить нас о последних новостях.'

'Не _последние новости_ , Стив,' – Баки фыркнул, забирая ноутбук из рук Стива. 'Поп-культура.'

Он вернулся к дивану и плюхнулся на него. Затем похлопал рукой рядом с собой, приглашающе мотнув головой в сторону Стива. Пока Стив присаживался, он пролистывал страницу за страницей, останавливаясь лишь на особенно впечатляющей фотографии молодого чернокожего мужчины в майке с принтом американского флага, швыряющего не что иное как коктейль Молотова. 'А вот и последние новости.'

'Это не из Фергюсона ли?' спросил Стив.

Баки чуть-чуть пролистал, чтобы прочитать подпись. 'Да, похоже на то.'

'Погоди-ка,' протянул Стив, касаясь руки Баки пальцами. 'Ты просматриваешь новостную ленту.' Он с гордостью посмотрел на Баки. 'Ты уже завёл свой аккаунт?'

Баки смущённо пожал плечами. Он отчётливо чувствовал, как уши начинают краснеть. 'Возможно.'

Стив продолжал довольно ухмыляться, пока Баки наконец не выпалил, раздражённо вздохнув, 'Да, угадал. Доволен?'

'Мне просто было любопытно,' ответил Стив, глядя на него широко распахнутыми кристально честными глазами.

'Любопытно ему было,' буркнул Баки, возвращаясь к ноутбуку, чтобы не отвлекаться на веселящегося Стива. 'Только так можно найти то, о чём говорил Клинт, да и к тому же' – он перешёл на свою страничку, куда уже были загружены его последние снимки из Instagram – 'я понял, что сюда тоже можно фотки загружать. Пусть доктора гордятся мной.'

'Ух ты, Баки, это действительно отличная идея.' Взглянув на Стива, Баки увидел в голубых глазах только безграничное внимание. 'Ты правда так думаешь?' спросил он тихо.

Стив кивнул. 'Правда.' Он подался вперёд и прикоснулся губами к виску Баки. 'Кажется, людям действительно нравятся твои фотографии. Может быть, раз уж заговорили об этом, выложишь что-нибудь ещё?'

И тут Баки вспомнил, на что он недавно наткнулся. Быстро поцеловав Стива, он весело подмигнул ему. 'А знаешь, мы уже там есть.'

Стив тряхнул головой, явно немного сбитый с толку внезапной сменой темы рохговора. 'Мы – что, прости?'

Восторжествовав, Баки опять схватился за ноутбук. Воспользовавшись поиском, он нашёл тот самый, запомнившийся тэг. 'Ага. Ты и я, мы там есть. Судя по всему' – он указал на один из тэгов – 'у нас есть _общее имя_.'

Стив подался вперёд, читая слово, на которое указвал Баки. 'Э.. Какой ещё Стаки?' спросил он, в полном недоумении глядя на своего парня и явно ожидая адекватного ответа.

'Мы!' сообщил Баки, солнечно улыбаясь. Он поочерёдно потыкал пальцем в сторону самого себя и Стива. 'Ты и я. Мы – Стаки. Стив и Баки. Стаки.'

' _Что?_ '

'Мы – новая Бранджелина!' улыбка Баки стала ещё шире.

Стив таращился на Баки секунд тридцать, не меньше – и захохотал как ненормальный. Он даже с дивана упал, так увлёкся. Вскоре и Баки сообразил, насколько абсурдна была ситуация, и тоже засмеялся.

'Откуда ты вообще знаешь, что значит Бранджелина, Бак?' еле выговорил Стив через смех.

'Эй, ну я провёл кое-какие исследования!' выдавил Баки.

'Твоя одержимость этими Кардашьянами и каналом E! не считается исследованием,' припечатал Стив, усаживаясь обратно на диван – как раз чтобы Баки было удобней опять столкнуть его.

Он тут же наклонился и потянул Стива за край футболки, не обращая внимания на недовольное мычание по поводу его выходки. 'В любом случае, да, мы есть там.'

Стив подвинулся к Баки, и его улыбка потухла, стоило ему опять взглянуть на экран. 'То есть ты хочешь сказать, что здесь есть раздел, посвящённый нам?' Он обернулся к Баки. 'Я к тому что.. Зачем?'

Баки посмотрел на него . 'Ну наши отношения не такой уж-то и секрет, Стив. Мир, видимо, считает, что у нас что-то вроде этой.. великой и трагической истории любви, вот – а на этом сайте как раз от такого тащатся.'

'Ну, я бы поспорил с этим – ведь ты сейчас здесь, со мной – значит наша история не такая уж трагическая.' Стив прикрыл глаза, легко улыбнувшись. 'Но вот с частью про “великую” я согласен.'

Баки сжал его плечо. 'В точку.'

Стив положил руку на затылок Баки и притянул его к себе для долгого, нежного поцелуя. 'Никогда не забывай, что я люблю тебя, хорошо?'

Баки прижался лбом ко лбу Стива, закрыв глаза, и прошептал, 'Я никогда и не забывал.'

Стив потянулся за ещё одним поцелуем, прежде чем опустить голову на плечо Баки и снова посмотреть на экран. 'Так может быть покажешь, что помечено нашим тэгом?'

'Да всякое там есть, на самом деле,' сказал Баки, переходя по тэгу. 'Фотографии с нами, новостные статьи про нас и Мстителей, что-то типа такого.' Внезапно картинка превратилась в мультик про них двоих. Кто-то нарисовал, как они спорят о костюме Баки для следующего Хэллоуина.

Стив улыбнулся, явно умилившись рисунку. 'Подожди, что это такое?'

'Ох, ну видимо многие ещё и сами рисуют картинки с нами – и реалистичные, и маленькие мультики вроде этого.' Он продолжил пролистывать, пока не дошёл до поста со ссылкой. 'А ещё есть, э, некоторое количество рассказиков, написанных про нас.'

Брови Стива поползли вверх. 'Не понял..'

'Ну..' Баки помолчал, теребя отрастающие волосы на затылке. 'Как я понял, люди знают про нас, но поскольку мы ведём достаточно закрытый образ жизни..' Он скосил глаза на Стива. 'Людям нравится сочинять истории о том, как мы живём.'

Стив захихикал. 'Не ври. Сколько таких историй ты прочитал?'

'Знаешь, это забавно. Некоторые из них – потрясающие, некоторые – сплошная порнография, а некоторые – настолько тухлые, что я убеждён, что это Коулсон увлёкся сочинением фанфиков.'

'Знаешь, тебе бы не помешало быть повежливее с _директором_ Щ.И.Т.а.'

'Я оснащён сывороткой супер-солдата и бионической рукой, у которой есть _собственная_ сверхчеловеческая сила. Мне ни с кем не надо быть вежливым.'

'В общем, я заметил, что ты уже давно ничего не выкладывал в Instagram,' сообщил Стив, меняя тему. Он махнул рукой в сторону ноутбука. 'Зачем заводить аккаунт, если ты ничего туда не выкладываешь.'

Баки вздохнул. Стив был прав, но они давно не делали ничего интересней бесцельного блуждания по Бруклину или работы – а об этом им не положено было рассказывать. По правде, у них выдалось на удивление спокойное лето, которое они проводили больше на улице чем в доме, но ничего стоящего внимания не было.

'Да, я знаю. Но я не сделал в последнее время ни одной достаточно интересной фотографии.'

'Ну а как насчёт старья?' спросил Стив, поворачиваясь к Баки.

'Старья?'

'Знаешь, прошло шесть месяцев с тех пор как это официально, но это всё же важно – ты вернулся настолько, что уже можешь присоединиться к Щ.И.Т.у, как оперативник.'

'Ну..'

'Нет, перестань.' Стив потянулся к Баки и взял его за руку, переплетая их пальцы. 'Это действительно очень важно.' Он пожал плечами, поглаживая тыльную сторону ладони Баки большим пальцем. 'Я тут подумал – может тебе выложить свою официальную фотографию из архива Щ.И.Т.а?'

Баки подавил смешок. 'Подожди, ты имеешь в виду ту, где я в форме?'

Стив улыбнулся и покраснел. 'Ну, ты особенно горяч на этой фотографии.'

Если бы Баки был вынужден признаться в чём-нибудь, то это было бы то, как он любит смотреть как Стив становится пунцовым при виде Баки в форме.

Он обернулся так, чтобы посмотреть Стиву прямо в глаза. 'О, ну что ж, ты уверен, что хочешь, чтобы я подмигнул всему миру? Хочешь, чтобы у всех этих людях были _грязные_ мыслишки обо мне?'

'Думаю. Я. Переживу.' ответил Стив сухо.

Баки рассмеялся. Боже, как же он любит этого человека. Он обхватил плечи Стива рукой и звонко чмокнул в лоб.

'Ну ещё бы, Стиви,' нежно ответил он. Он обернулся обратно к ноутбуку, бездумно скользя металлическим пальцем по его поверхности. Ему понравилась идея выложить эту фотографию, но у него была и ещё одна мысль. 'Знаешь..' Он взглянул на своего парня. 'Если я выложу эту, то надо и арестантский снимок добавить.'

'Серьёзно?' спросил Стив. Он притянул его обратно, чтобы видеть Баки целиком. 'Зачем тебе делиться чем-то подобным?'

Смешок, сорвавшийся с губ Баки был полон горечи. 'Ты что – забыл, в чём суть всей этой затеи?' Он поставил ноутбук на кофейный столик и пересел так, чтобы смотреть на Стива. 'Предполагается, что для меня это будет что-то вроде отдушины, в которую я могу сообщать что-то людям, чтобы стать более открытым и общительным. Если я собираюсь быть “открытым”,' – он изобразил кавычки – 'я должен быть и честным тоже. Я не могу демонстрировать хорошее, если отказываюсь показывать плохое.'

Стив вытянул руку и обвёл её линию подбородка Баки. Баки быстро перехватил её, целуя запястие Стива. Обернувшись он увидел глаза Стива полные любви и заботы. 'То время было действительно ужасным для тебя, мылыш,' сказал Стив. 'Не делись этим только потому что думаешь, что должен. Поступай так только потому что хочешь этого. Потому что думаешь, что это поможет.'

'Я думаю, это поможет,' торопливо прошептал Баки. Он глубоко вздохнул и медленно выдохнул. Стив протянул к нему руки, и он радостно нырнул в объятия. 'Вот такой должна быть терапия. Расслабляющей. И, честно говоря, думаю, делиться этой частью меня будет всё равно что – за неимением менее противного термина – протыкания гнойника. Воткни его в него булавку – и выдави яд.'

'Да, я понял.' Руки Стива крепче стиснули его. ' _Совершенно_ отвратительная аналогия, но я понял.'

Баки потянулся рукой вниз и ущипнул Стива повыше колена, где была чувствительная зона, из-за чего тот вскрикнул и подпрыгнул, роняя их обоих. Баки усмехнулся про себя.

'Какой же засранец..' пробормотал Стив.

'Говнюк.'

'Козёл.'

'Сопляк.'

Пока Стив зарывался лицом в волосы Баки, он наконец дотянулся до кармана и вытащил телефон. Открыв Instagram, он отыскал свой арестантский снимок и загрузил его в приложение, а затем нажал на кнопку одновременной загрузки его в Тамблер (он привязал эти аккаунты друг к другу накануне). Помедлив секунду, пытаясь подобрать подпись. Ему хотелось поделиться со всеми этой фотографией, но вдаваться в подробности событий, при которых она была сделана, ему не хотелось. В итоге он остановился на _Первая фотка, сделанная после того, как я сдался Щ.И.Т.у 2,3 года назад. Позже я был передан в D.C. для подробного расследования._

Большим пальцем скользнул по кнопке “отправить”. Он хотел показать этот снимок людям, следящим за его аккаунтом, но ему придётся выдержать и волну критики и неодобрения – впервые с того момента, как он вышел из тени. А что если всё начнётся по новой?

'Отправляй, малыш,' прошептал Стив ему на ухо, притягивая его к себе. 'Я так горжусь тобой. Ты сможешь.'

Не оставляя себе времени на повторные раздумия, Баки нажал кнопку “отправить”. После этого, он быстро нашёл свой снимок для удостоверения и загрузил его. Набирая новую подпись, он шепнул в ответ, 'Я так люблю тебя, Стиви,' и нажал “отправить”.

_Какая разница всего за 3 года: первое официальное фото, в качестве агента Щ.И.Т.а (даже если технически, меня не существует). Надел мою прежнюю форму члена Ревущих Коммандос и 107ого. Я старейший оператиник Щ.И.Т.а, из числа регулярно работающих в поле._


	7. Изображение Восемь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
>  ****  
>  _Первая фотография с новой камеры Стива. Я знаю, Кэп, знаю: никакой еды в кровати.._   
>    
> 

Баки снова посмотрел на часы. С прошлого раза прошло ровно три минуты.

Куда, чёрт возьми, пропал Стив? Согласно его словам он должен был быть дома десять — Баки опять кинул взгляд на часы — нет, _одиннадцать_ минут назад. Стив почти всегда возвращался вовремя. Само собой, Баки не то что бы _волновался_ за него, но чёрт возьми, почему ему приспичило опаздать именно сегодня?

Тихий звук шагов донёсся до его ушей, и он настолько молниеносно спрятал руку за спиной, что даже не сразу осознал, что происходит, когда его пальцы нащупали свёрток. Опять.

Баки не такой. Не из тех, кто дарит подарки. Это Стив такой. Так почему же Стиву было необходимо именно сегодня задержаться?

Он соскользнула дивана и направился в кухню, но дойдя до двери осознал, что понятия не имеет, _зачем_ ему туда идти.

Вода. Она должна помочь.

Он взял стакан со столешницы, затем с такой силой рванул кран, что тот негодующе заскрипел.

'Чёрт,' пробормотал Баки себе под нос. Будет просто отлично, если он сломает чёртову раковину. Он поставил стакан на место и опёрся рукой о стойку, переводя дыхание.

Четыре года. Четыре года прошло с того грёбанного телефонного звонка. Для большинства людей день, когда Баки сдался Щ.И.Т.у, был чем-то стоящим празднования, но только не для них двоих. Нет, для них это всегда будет день, когда Стив перестал искать. Это _всегда_  будет тот день, когда позвонил Стиву.

~~~

_'Привет?' Стив ответил на первый же звонок. Баки , напуганный, не знал что сказать. 'Там кто-то есть?'_

_Баки глубоко вздохнул. Он решил позвонить, но как только Стив ответил, он понял, что не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, что говорить. Он уже собирался открыть рот и сказать — что-то, что ещё не придумал, когда, 'Баки?'_

_Он понял. Конечно он понял. Он всегда бы понял._

_'Так ты называл меня раньше,' ответил Баки, почти на автомате, охрипшим от волнения голосом._

_Из динамика до уха Баки донёсся вздох, переходящий в тихий всхлип._

_'Баки,' выдохнул Стив. Это уже не был вопрос._

_'Я..'Баки помолчал, переводя дыхание. 'Я хотел бы сказать “да, это я”, но я не знаю, кто этот “я”.'_

_'Я знаю, кто ты,' тихо ответил Стив._

_Баки почувствовал как первый проблема улыбки коснулся его губ. 'Я надеялся, что ты скажешь это.'_

_'Возвращайся домой.' Ни малейшего оттенка требования. Да его бы и не могло быть._

_'Пока нет.'_

_'Почему?'_

_Баки открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но тут же закрыл. Как он должен был объяснить? Он мысленно сосчиталдо тридцати прежде чем слегка показать головой. ' Я опасен. Сейчас я бы всё равно попытался атаковать тебя, а скорее всего — и всех вокруг тебя..'_

_'Бак..'_

_'Нет, подожди. Дай мне разобраться с этим.' Ещё один глубокий вздох. 'Дай угадаю; ты либо думаешь, что я бы так не поступил, либо, что ты сможешь остановить меня. Но дело в то, что ты не сможешь — а ещё вероятней даже не попытаешься. Ты вполне ясно выразился на хэликэриере, что не станешь драться со мной. А я не собираюсь рисковать тем, что случайно убью тебя.'_

_'Я не позволю тебе..'_

_'А я не верю тебе,' перебил Баки, ставя точку. И Стив умолк. 'Не верю, что ты не сделаешь какую-нибудь глупость, из-за которой погибнешь. Я не стану причиной этой глупости. Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня.'_

_'Ты хоть когда-нибудь вернёшься домой?' ожидаемо прошептал Стив. От Баки не ускользнуло, что Стив спросил про возвращение домой, а не про доверие Баки к нему. Он понял правила игры. Хорошо._

_Баки тщательно обдумал ответ. 'Слушай, мне нужно уходить, и ты должен перестать искать меня. Если ты согласен, я кое-что скажу тебе.'_

_'И что же?'_

_'Во-первых, я обещаю, что вернусь как только почувствую, что безопасен. Даю тебе слово.'_

_'А во-вторых?'_

_В это раз, впервые за несколько десятилетий, Баки действительно улыбнулся._

_'Я помню тебя, Стиви.'_

_~~~_

И сегодня была годовщина этого звонка.

После него, Стив перестал искать и, вместо этого, вернулся в Нью-Йорк, где, как он знал, Баки сам будет искать его.

После него, Баки всеми силами искал путь домой, к Стиву.

Тихое звякание донеслось до ег ушей, сопровождаемое звуком открывающейся входной двери. 'Баки?' позвал Стив.

Баки выскользнул из кухни в прихожую и подошёл прямо к Стиву.

'Ты опоздал,' сказал он обвиняюще.

Стив хрюкнул, явно пытаясь подавить смешок, его глаза блестели.

Баки с сомнением посмотрел на него 'Ну и что смешного?'

Стив покачал головой, всё ещё улыбаясь. 'Нет, ничего, просто -- прости, Бак -- чуть было не ответил "не смог такси вызвать".'

Баки округлил глаза и продолжил возмущаться. 'Знаешь, если бы это был хоть кто-то кроме Картер -- я бы сейчас сильно обиделся.'

'Ооо,' Стив отпустил входную дверь, чтобы обять освободившейся рукой Баки за талию. 'Малыш, ты что -- ревнуешь? Потому что знаешь, тебе будет тяжело быть лучшей подругой, когда ты весь из себя такой мужик-мужиком.'

Баки ткнул его в плечо. 'Я же сказал, хоть кто-то кроме Картер..' Он пожал плечами и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Стива за ухом, всё ещё немного переживая. 'Не могу по-настоящему ревновать, потому что она действительно была лучшей девушкой из всех, которых _любой_ из нас когда-либо знал.'

Стив крепче прижал к себе Баки. 'К тому же, хоть ей и было за девяносто, я вполне убеждён, что она надрала бы задницы нам обоим.'

'И это тоже.'

Стив начал тихонько поглаживать Баки по спине. 'Прости, что я опоздал, малыш,' прошептал он -- на это раз серьёзно -- и положил голову на плечо Баки. 'Я знаю, что сегодня важный день. У меня кое-что есть для тебя -- чуть не забыл у Тони, когда уходил.'

Баки хихикнул. 'Пришлось притормозить, чтобы забежать в лабораторию? Чёрт, удивлён, как ты вообще вернулся домой.'

'Едва вспомнил,' засмеялся Стив. Он наощупь пошарил на полу и поднял чёрный пакет, который Баки не заметил. Он протянул его и улыбнулся. 'С годовщиной, малыш.'

Широко улыбнувшись, Баки взял протянутый пакет. Он уже собирался открыть его как вдруг остановился. 'О!' Он взглянул на Стива. 'А знаешь, может лучше туда пройдём?' Он махнуть рукой в сторону гостиной. 'У меня, э.. вроде как тоже кое-что для тебя есть.'

Стив улыбнулся. 'Ты не обязан это делать.'

Баки помахал перед ним пакетом. 'А ты?'

'Справедливо.'

Баки повернулся и направился в гостиную, где сел рядом с отложенным в сторону свёртком, положив собственный подарок себе на колени. Стив обошёл диван сзади и сел рядом со смешанным выражением веселья и любопытства на лице.

'Ты первый,' вырвалось у Баки. Он прокашлялся, опять нервничая. 'Я правда хотел бы, чтобы ты первый посмотрел.'

'Хорошо,' сказал Стив. Он поднял свёрток и сорвал с него упаковочную бумагу. Она была металлическо-синего цвета, что навело Баки на мысли о Стиве. Когда Стив увидел что было под упаковкой, у него перехватило дыхание. Он поднял шокированный взгляд на Баки, а потом опять посмотрел вниз. 'Ох, Баки..'

Это был Nikon D750, цифровой фотоаппарат, о котором Стив мечтал _месяцами_. Проблема была в том, что он был до смешного дорогим, и Баки знал с того самого момента, как Стив увидел ценник, что как сильно бы ему этого ни хотелось, он сам никогда не купит себе его.

'Я, э.. сначала отдал его Тони, он внёс некоторые изменения,' промямлил Баки, проведя пальцами по крышке коробки. 'Что-то про улучшение уровня ISO и LCD. Я, честно, вообще ни малейшего понятия не имею, о чём он говорил; знаю только, что он мог быстро раздобыть такой для меня.'

Стив встрянул головой, всё ещё потрясённо смотря на подарок. 'Я знаю, о чём он говорил. Но, Бак.' Он наконец оторвал глаза от коробки и посмотрел на Баки. 'Я не могу принять это; это слишком..'

'Роджерс, если ты посмеешь ещё хоть раз заикнуться про “слишком дорого”, я тебя пристрелю. Опять.'

Стив засмеялся, в то время как его щёки стремительно краснели. Он опустил голову. 'Я знаю, что ты ненавидишь, когда я это говорю, но Бак..'

'Ладно, достаточно уже этих “но Бак,” сказал Баки, кладя ладонь поверх руки Стива на коробку. 'Посмотри на меня на секунду.' Стив поднял глаза. 'Мы не то что бы очень богатые, но к тому же мы оба ещё и весьма неприхотливые мальчики. Для нас Депрессия, откровенно говоря, была _не так_ давно.' Эта фраза насмешила их обоих.

'Поэтому, мы можем себе это позволить. На самом деле мы можем позволить себе несколько таких штук. И, честно, сегодня — важный день, и я _хочу_ сделать что-то особенное не просто для человека, которого люблю, но для человека, который спасибо мне жизнь. Как думаешь, теперь ты сможешь это пережить?' Не дожидаясь, пока Стив ответит, он потянулся вперёд и поцеловал его.

Когда он отстранился, глаза Стива были всё ещё закрыты. Через несколько мгновений, он наконец открыл их и улыбнулся. 'Да, я переживу.'

Баки улыбнулся ему в ответ. 'Хорошо.'

Они ещё некоторое время смотрели друг на друга, наслаждаясь любовью и привязанностью, которые Баки практически ощущал парящими в воздухе между ними. В конце-концов Стив отложил его подарок на кофейный столик и развернулся обратно.

'Теперь твоя очередь,' сказал он, кивая на пакет на коленях у Баки.

Баки моргнул и посмотрел вниз. Чёрный блестящий подарочный пакет лежал, забытый, у него на коленях. Теперь, когда с волнением по поводу вручения Стиву подарка было покончено, Баки охватило любопытство. Он быстро скользнул рукой в пакет и вытащил оттуда слишком хорошо ему знакомую белую коробку.

Думал, что знал, пока не увидел девятку, напечатанную на крышке.

'Это что — Iphone 9?' спросил он, не веря. 'Они же только через неделю выходят!' Как ребёнок на Рождество, он, не медля ни секунды, распотрошил коробку и вытащил телефон. Несомненно, это был тот самый Iphone 9, который Баки так ждал с самого его анонса два дня назад.

Нельзя было сказать, что Баки не был гаджетовой шлюшкой. Потому что он безусловно был.

'Ну, как я и говорил, я нанёс визит Тони сегодня,' сказал Стив, в то время как Баки включал телефон и нетерпеливо ожидал установки. Стив засмеялся, глядя на (восторг) Баки. 'Иногда, кажется, действительно полезно иметь друзей со связями.'

Баки фыркнул. 'Я тебя умоляю. Мог бы позвонить Тиму Куку лично и сказать “Капитану Америка нужен один из ваших новых телефонов,” и этот парень был бы счастлив дать тебе десять.'

'Сомневаюсь в этом.'

'А я — нет.'

~~~

Исходно они планировали поужинать в их любимой пиццерии на Фалтон Стрит, но после обмена подарками ни одному не хотелось идти. Они решили сразу перейти к десерту, чтобы потом провести вечер, изучая свои новые игрушки. К счастью, Стив и Баки были близко знакомы с владельцами Эмили Пицца, поэтому хоть в этом местечке и не было доставки, Мэтт, один из владельцев, был рад отправиться им несколько коробок.

Когда они наконец улеглись в кровать, чтобы посмотреть телевизор, было уже давно заполночь. Баки лениво переключал каналы, а Стив лёжал рядом с ним и делал пробные снимки, изучая возможности своего фотоаппарата.

'Ты вообще собираешься когда-нибудь оставить эту штуку в покое?' спросил Баки, скосив глаза на Стива.

'Ты потратил больше двух штук на камеру для меня, и меньше чем через шесть часов это уже “эта штука”,' прокомментировал Стив. 'Сам же виноват, так смирись с последствиями.'

'Ты притащил камеру в постель, Стив. Я не собираюсь ни с чем смиряется, если у тебя нет каких-нибудь более интересных планов на _эту штуку_.'

Стив хитро подмигнул ему. 'А знаешь, разрешение этой штуки такое, что на неё _можно было бы_ снять весьма качественное видео.'

Баки кивнул. 'Вот это уже разговор.'

Он только собирался наклониться, чтобы коснуться поцелем лица Стива, когда раздалось громкое бурчание. Они взгянули вниз как раз в тот момент, когда желудок Баки повторно возмутился.

'Бак, мы только что съели пять здоровенных пицц. Ты _физически_ не можешь быть всё ещё голоден,' сказал Стив.

Баки пожал плечами и, перекатываясь, выбрался из кровати. 'Ты вообще хоть когда-нибудь видел меня _не_ голодным?' спросил он, направляясь к кухне. Стив нёс чушь. С их-то метаболизмом они _оба_ всегда были голодны. Он быстро насыпал себе полную тарелку хлопьев и отправился обратно в спальню.

Когда он залез в кровать, Стив мрачно посмотрел на хлопья. 'Баки, ты же знаешь, что я ненавижу, когда едят в кровати.'

'И в любой другой день я бы проявил уважение к этому.' Он потянул на себя покрывало, а потом посмотрел на Стива максимально невинным взглядом. 'Но сегодня я не хочу, чтобы хоть что-нибудь позволило нам разделиться, Стиви.'

'Ты несёшь полную хрень.'

'Куколка?' Баки похлопал ресницами.

'Серьёзно, просто дичайшую хрень.'

'Сахарок?'

Стив покачал головой, стараясь сдержать улыбку. 'Я на это не куплюсь.'

'Медвежоночек?'

'Отвали, Бак.'

'Сладенький пирожочек?'

' _Что?_ ' Стив всё же не выдержал и разразился хохотом. 'Ты что -- серьёзно назвал меня сейчас _сладеньким пирожочком_?'

Баки, улыбаясь, дёрнул плечом и сказал, 'Эй, главное, что сработало,' прежде чем приступить к хлопьям.

'Так, я просто обязан сделать фотографию нас двоих прямо сейчас.' Всё ещё посмеиваясь, Стив вылез из кровати, чтобы установить камеру на подставку для телевизора. Баки отставил хлопья в сторону и закурил, наблюдая за шикарным видом сзади, который обеспечивал ему Стив, возясь с фотоаппаратом.

Забравшись обратно в кровать, он обнял Баки и притянул к себе. 'И после всего этого ты так быстро забыл про еду?'

'Ну, после того маленького шоу, которое ты мне только что устроил, вертясь там, мне определённо нужна была сигарета,' ответил Баки улыбаясь.

Стив засмеялся и склонил голову к Баки. 'Я так сильно тебя люблю, знаешь это?'

Баки мог только улыбаться, когда камера щёлкнула, сфотографировав их.

~~~

Следующим утром Баки проснулся задолго до Стива. Он тихо выскользнул из кровати, прихватив фотоаппарат Стива и свой телефон, и пошёл на кухню за кофе. Ожидая пока тот приготовится, он перекинул вчерашнюю фотографию с камеры на свой ноутбук.

Отправив снимок на телефон, он открыл свой Instagram-аккаунт и загрузил туда картинку.

Он быстро напечатал, _Первая фотография с новой камеры Стива. Я знаю, Кэп, знаю: никакой еды в кровати.._ , прежде чем отправить снимок и на Тамблер и в Instagram. Пока тот загружался, у него было время рассмотреть фотографию. Возможно, это была лучшая фотография их со Стивом. Попозже сегодня он неприменно распечатает её и вставит в рамку.

Но прямо сейчас ему нужно выпить кофе, съесть завтрак и поиграться в новый телефон.


	8. Изображения Девять и Десять

          

          

_**Расслабляемся со Стивом в парке.                                                                      Эй, спокойно, приятель. Я не обижу тебя! Я убиваю только** _  
_**агентов Гидры. Ты же не работаешь на Гидру, а?** _

 

~~~

Лаки подпрыгнул, несясь на всех парах, и развернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы поймать зубами фрисби. Завиляв хвостом, он в припрыжку пустился к Клинту, всё его тело дрожало от возбуждения.

Клинт подскочил и пронзил воздух кулаком, ' _Даа_ , пицца-пёс!' Он побежал навстречу Лаки, забрал фрисби и потрепал его по холке.

Наташа рассмеялась, наблюдая за этим со своего места на траве рядом с Баки, Стивом и Сэмом. 'У него вообще-то есть настоящее имя, Бартон!' крикнула она.

'Он обожает пиццу,' отозвался Клинт. 'Он -- пицца-пёс.'

В этот момент пёс устал ждать, когда же Клинт догадается снова кинуть фрисби и с размаху впечатался в ноги хозяина. Клинт потерял равновесие и, вскрикнув, приземлился на задницу.

Наташа опять засмеялась, откинулась на локти и покачала головой. 'Какой же идиот,' сказала она нежно.

Баки улыбнулся ей, со своего удобого местечка на груди Стива, где он наслаждался последними лучиками Нью-Йоркского солнца. 'Да, но ведь это ты встречаешься с ним -- так чья же это вина?'

Наташа пожала плечами, не сводя глаз с Клинта. 'Никто не говорил, что мы встречаемся.'

'Ой, да ладно, Наташа, все же знают,' встрял Сэм не отрываясь от книги, которую он читал. 'Мы все преклоняемся перед тем, какая ты страшная, но ты не настолько стальная, как думаешь.' Он наконец отложил книгу и посмотрел на неё. 'Не по отношению к нам и никогда это касается его. Мы знаем, хорошо?'

Наташа обернулась и пытливо взглянула на него. 'Знаете? Ты знаешь? Что _именно_ , по-твоему, ты знаешь _?_ '

Тут Баки отвернулся от них, чтобы поудобней устроиться на Стиве. Все пятеро буквально только вчера вернулись с миссии, где ни один не получил хоть сколько-нибудь серёзных ранений, но все изрядно потрепали одежду. Щ.И.Т. наконец перестал им докучать, отведя на восстановление две недели, и Баки собирался наслаждаться каждой их секундой. По возможности, в объятиях Стива, если это зависит от него.

'Как думаешь, мы могли бы провести здесь все две недели?' тихо спросил он Стива.

Стив, читавший собственную книгу, отложил её в сторону и скосил глаза на Баки. 'Тебе не кажется, что трава станет слегка мерзкой к ночи?' Он убрал несколько прядей со лба Баки и поцеловал его в макушку 'И давай будем честными. От нас начнёт немного пахнуть через пару дней. Особенно от тебя.'

Баки прихатил пальцами бок Стива и засмеялся, когда Стив начал дёргаться и извиваться под ним.

'Ну почему тебе необходимо быть таким засранцем?' выдохнул Стив, пытаясь звучать возмущённо, но с треском провалился и опять зарылся лицом в волосы Баки.

'Ты сказал, что от меня пахнет,' Баки попытался нахмуриться, но преуспел не больше, чем Стив.

'Я сказал, от тебя _может_ начать пахнуть,' подчеркнул Стив. 'Но знаешь, мне нравится твой запах.'

Баки замычал в знак согласия. 'Да уж. Тебе всегда нравятся самое странное во мне.' Он уже хотел положить свою металлическую руку на грудь Стиву, как вспомнил его синяки. Опустив вместо этого руку на траву, он закрыл глаза и позволил теплу вокруг него убаюкать себя.

Он понятия не имел, сколько уже был в отключке, когда почувствовал нежное прикосновение пальцев к спине и услышал голос Стива.

'Бак. Эй. Баки, ты спишь?' говорил Стив, когда Баки наконец проснулся.

'Ммм?' Баки приоткрыл глаза. не поднимая головы. 'Что такое?'

'Посмотри на свою руку.'

Баки посмотрел -- и увидел божью коровку ползущую по тыльной стороне металлической ладони. Он осторожно поднёс руку ближе, наблюдая, как маленький красный жучок переползает на указательный палец.

'Стиви, как думаешь, ты сможешь дотянуться до моего мобильника, не пошевелив меня?'

'Где он?' спросил Стив.

'В заднем кармане. Сфотографируй её, если получится.'

Стив медленно потянулся рукой вниз и вытащил телефон из кармана Баки. Разблокировав, он передал его Наташе. 'Нат, можешь нас сфотографировать?'

'Да, конечно.' Баки больше услышал чем увидел, как она сделала снимок; он был слишком сосредоточен на божьей коровке, которая сделала привал на кончике его пальца. Она была настолько крошечной среди всего этого серебристого металла его руки. Он не мог сдержать улыбки, глядя на то, как маленькое существо, казалось бы, смотрит на него в ответ.

Наташа вернула телефон Стиву, но когда тот попытался вернуть его на место, Баки остановил его и сказал, 'Погоди секунду. Можешь сфотографировать её? Она просто стоит на месте и, клянусь, выглядит абсолютно остолбеневшей.'

'О, это потому что Зимний Солдат -- легенда,' назидательно сообщил откуда-то из-за спины Сэм, 'Она узнала тебя и теперь, вероятно, думает, что она -- цель.'

'Не _всё_ цель,' пробормотал Баки. Он попытался оглянуться, не двигаясь, но наткнулся на руку Стива, обнявшую его и прижавшую ближе, чтобы сфотографировать божью коровку. Надо сказать, это не помешало Баки зацепить краем глаза смеющегося над ним Сэма.

Он сощурился на него. 'Кроме тебя. Ты -- цель. Следующая, кстати говоря. Пришло время присмотреться к тебе, Уилсон.'

'С длинными волосами и синяками под глазами ты был гораздо страшнее, Барнс.'

'Синяки я всё ещё могу обеспечить.'

Стив наконец сделал снимок и засунул телефон Баки в карман. Божья коровка улетела в ту же минуту, как он закончил. 'Ну не знаю, я бы согласился с Сэмом. Твои причёска бога рока определённо наводила ужас.'

Баки встал на колени между ног Стива и приподнял бровь, глядя на него сверху вниз. 'Бога рока?'

Стив важно кивнул, подкладывая руки под голову. 'Очень в духе дэт-металла восьмидесятых.'

Баки просто засмеялся и обхватил лицо Стива дадонями, прежде чем нагнуться к нему, целуя. 'Боже, ты такой придурок.'

Стив ничего не ответил и улыбнулся, явно очень довольный собой. Баки покачал головой и быстро чмокнул его. Улегшись обратно с тихим вздохом, он вытащил из кармана телефон, чтобы просмотреть фотографии, сделанные Наташей. Она их сделала несколько, но одна была особенно хороша -- то, что нужно.

'Что делаешь?' спросил Стив. Баки взглянул на него поверх телефона и увидел, что тот лениво улыбается ему.

Баки улыбнулся в ответ прежде чем вернуться к телефону. 'Инстаграмлю. Хочу кое-что выложить туда сегодня.'

'Инстаграмишь?'

Баки подмигнул, печатая. 'Я теперь полностью переключился на лингвистику.'

Стив покачал головой, вытащил руку из-под головы и провёл ей по бедру Баки. 'Хороший был денёк, да?'

Баки притомозил на середине подписи, чтобы ещё раз взглянуть на Стива. Так хорошо ему не было уже порядочное время. 'Да, очень.'

'Я люблю тебя,' сказал Стив так тихо, чтобы никто кроме Баки не услышал.

Баки опять наклонился и поцеловал его. 'Я тоже тебя люблю,' шепнул он в ответ. Затем вернулся на своё место и допечатал подпись.

'Что выкладываешь?' спросил Стив. Баки передал ему телефон с той фотографией с божьей коровкой на пальце. Подпись гласила: _Расслабляемся со Стивом в парке._ Он придумать ничего другого и, да, этого было вполне достаточно.

'Очень хорошая фотка, Бак,' оценил Стив. Он взглянул на Баки поверх телефона. 'Только её?'

Баки кивнул. 'Ага, давай отправляй её. Только сначала проверь, что нажал кнопку отправки на Тамблер,' сказал он и махнул рукой в сторону телефона.

Стив нажал кнопку и кивнул самому себе. 'Готово.' Он уже собирался вернуть его, но  вдруг остановился. Посмотрел на Баки и ухмыльнулся. 'Секундочку,' сказал он, подняв палец.

Он начал быстро нажимать на кнопки, улыбаясь всё шире. Сгорая от любопытства, Баки попытался заглянуть в телефон, но Стив тут же развернул экран от него.

'Что ты делаешь?' изнывал Баки.

'Подожди чуть-чуть.' Через пару секунд ещё более ожесточённого печатания, Стив начал посмеиваться. Баки уже был готов вырвать телефон из рук Стива, когда тот внезапно вернул его, ухмыльнувшись так, что лицо чуть не треснуло. 'Вот, держи.'

Баки уставился на него. 'Что ты сделал?'

'Ничего,' ответил Стив невинно хлопая ресницами. Он потянул Баки за рукав. 'Давай, поцелуй меня ещё разок.'

'Неа.' Баки покачал головой и отодвинулся от Стива. 'Ни за что. Скажи, что ты сделал с моим телефоном.'

Стив подмигнул. 'Проверь Instagram.'

'Ты _не мог._ '

Стив пожал плечами, и Баки полез в телефон, открывая приложение. Первой загрузившейся картинкой был снимок божьей коровки, сделанный Стивом, подпись гласила, _Эй, спокойно, приятель. Я не обижу тебя! Я убиваю только агентов. Гидры. Ты же не работаешь на Гидру, а?_

Баки закрыл приложение и спокойно убрал телефон в карман. Он поднялся на ноги, чтобы нависать над Стивом, и посмотрел вниз, убеждаясь, что его глазаприобретают тот самый стальной оттенок, который был всем прекрасно знаком по миссиям. Выражение лица Стива поменялось с игривого на опасливое.

'Знаешь, Стив,' начал он, даже понизив голос. 'По-моему, _ты_ очень похож на агента Гидры. А ты _знаешь,_ что я делаю с агентами Гидры.' Он оглянулся и увидел, что всё внимание приковано к нему. 'Но я поступлю благородно в этот раз. Я дам тебе один совет.'

'И какой же?' спросил Стив, его голос дрогнул на последнем слове.

Улыбка, скользнувшая по губам Баки, сочилась зловещим ликованием. ' _Беги._ '


	9. Изображение Одиннадцать

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
>  __  
>  **Атакованы посреди жуткой глуши. Почему плохие парни никогда не живут в Акапулько или Гонолулу? FML...**   
> 

'Ну и что это за адское место?'

'Сибирь.'

'Невозможно. Сибирь гораздо дружелюбней.'

'Настоящий Ад?'

'Ад так замёрзнет только если Фьюри оставит карьеру шпиона и откроет музыкальный театр.'

'Я передам ему твои слова.'

'Прошу, не надо.'

Баки вздохнул про себя, вставляя магазин и передёргивая затвор. В данный момент они находились на стадии ожидания и разработки плана атаки. Но ещё они ждали ответа от Щ.И.Т.а (точнее сказать  _уже заждались_ ), поэтому наблюдение за перепалкой Стива, Клинта и Нат было единственным доступным ему развлечением.

Он насупленно оглядел свою винтовку. Такими темпами ему сегодня вообще не светит взятие базы ГИДРЫ. Разве что Стив даст щит, чтобы поупражняться в меткости — хоть чуть-чуть выпустить пар.

Ну. У него есть идеи и _получше_ про то, как выпустить пар со Стивом, но они тусовались тут вчетвером, а он не собирался устраивать шоу для Наташи и Клинта.

'Стив, ты давно пытался связаться с Щ.И.Т.ом? В смысле, серьёзно, это уже смешно,' пожаловался Баки. Он зловеще глянул на спокойного Капитана. 'Мне скучно, и уж кому как не тебе известно, что скука ведёт к безумию.'

'Если ты начнёшь палить по всему вокруг, Бак' — чёрт, Стив видит его насквозь — 'ты лишишь нас прикрытия, а ты знаешь, что это значит.'

Баки сузил глаза. 'Ты не посмеешь.'

Стив коварно улыбнулся и кивнул. 'Именно так. Никакого тебе телевизора на месяц.'

Чёрт. Баки негромко взвыл и отвернулся от него, приваливаясь боком к заграждению, за которым они прятались.

'Ты же в курсе, что Баки не десять лет, да?' спросила Наташа, и её голос был полон сарказма. 'Как лишение телевизора может его остановить?'

Баки практически слышал, как Стив пожал плечами за его спиной. 'Никакого телевизора — значит никакого _Master Chef._ '

'Master Chef Junior!' выпалил Баки через плечо. Он насупился и поставил пистолет на предохранитель, прежде чем убрать его, но только для того, чтобы вытащить пачку сигарет из кармана. Он взял одну и прикурил, медленно затягиваясь. Дым в лёгких очистил голову и успокоил его самого. Правда неизвестно, надолго ли.

Рука легла ему на талию, и голова Стива опустилась на его плечо. 'Я знаю, ты нервничаешь, Бак,' выдохнул он на ухо Баки. 'Но ты должен сохранять спокойствие.'

'Но здесь грёбанная _холодрыга_ ,' пробубнил Баки.

Стив рассмеялся. 'Серьёзно? У тебя только одна человеческая рука, да и та полностью закрыта.' Он поднял руку в перчатке и помахал обнажёнными пальцами перед лицом Баки. 'В смысле, я знаю, что холод не может _навредить_ мне, но чёрт возьми, как же мои пальцы мёрзнут.'

Баки уставился на руку Стива, ощущая приступ волнения на подходе. 'Ты уверен, что эти перчатки — такая уж хорошая идея? Экстремальные холода могут ослабить навыки, Стив.'

Стив дёрнул плечом за спиной Баки и опустил руку. Развернул Баки так, чтобы они стояли лицом к лицу, и привалился к стене рядом с ним. 'Как правило, да. Но с тех самых пор, как меня вытащили из-подо льда, если я и ощущаю холод — он просто не действует на мои способности так, как должен бы.'

'Ты уверен?' спросил Баки не слишком убеждённый.

'Я проверял это, на самом деле. Контролируя ситуацию. Так что повода для беспокойства нет...'

В ту же секунду, спутниковый телефон Стива зазвонил. Он, не колеблясь, ответил, одновременно отталкиваясь от стены. 'Капитан Роджерс слушает,' сказал он в микрофон, направляясь в сторону Клинта и Наташи.

Чувство предвкушения охватило Баки, и он спешно отбросил окурок, не забыв раздавить его ботинком. Он подбежал к группе как раз в тот момент, когда Стив закончил разговор.

'Идём?' возбуждённо спросил он. Он вытащил пистолет и снял с предохранителя.

Стив кивнул. 'Логичней, конечно, было бы обойти, но да.' Он подмигнул Баки. 'Мы идём.'

Баки подмигнул в ответ, чуть более порочно, чем подобало в этой ситуации. 'Прекрасно.'

Стив моментально углубился в тактику и стратегию — где агенты ГИДРЫ могли окопаться с наибольшей вероятностью, и как им четверым побыстрее и потише пробраться туда.

И этого было достаточно для Баки. Он ощущал, как оживает, потому что _это_  — то, что он умел лучше всего. И осознание того, что он может обратить это умение против людей, которые сделали его таким, практически полностью удовлетворяло его. Он вытащил телефон, чтобы сделать фотографию их четвёрки — готовящихся надрать задницу Гидре — и направил камеру на себя, быстро делая сэлфи с друзьями на заднем фоне, прежде чем спешно засунуть его обратно в карман.

'Баки, ты готов?' Он обернулся к Стиву, нетерпеливо глядящему на него. 'Сейчас не самое удачное время.'

'Уже готов,' ответил Баки, не испытывая ни малейших угрызений совести.

'Ты не настолько хорош, как думаешь, Барнс,' прокомментировал Клинт, вытягивая стрелу из колчана.

Баки усмехнулся. 'Просто вспомни, что я спал с твоей девушкой, а сейчас трахаюсь с самим вопрощением Америки.' Он хлопнул Стива по плечу.

Наташа покачала головой. 'Я бы не нарывалась, Барнс. Ты может быть и крутой убийца, но Клинт действительно никогда не промахивается.' Она выразительно посмотрела прямо в глаза Баки. 'Ни разу.'

Клинт просто стоял рядом с ней, гордо ухмыляясь.

'А я-то думал, что вам, ребята, не терпется зажечь тут,' возник Стив из-за плеча Баки. 'Или вам больше по душе проторчать тут ещё пару часов?'

'Ни хера подобного.' Клинт снял лук с плеча. Он глубоко вдохнул, торжественно посмотрел на Стива и сказал, 'Мы готовы тогда же, когда и Вы, Кэп.'

'Лижи ему задницу сколько душе угодно, Птенчик, но вечером он всё равно окажется в моей постели,' подмигнул Баки.

Стив только покачал головой и отвесил Баки лёгкий подзатыльник. 'Если мы, конечно, не провалим эту миссию,' парировал он.

Баки обернулся и махнул рукой в сторону стен. 'Так ведите же, Кэп.'

~~~~

Четыре часа, чтобы добраться до цели, два часа ожидания, а на то, чтобы сравнять всю постройку с землёй, у них ушло меньше двадцати минут. Баки чувствовал себя обманутым.

Он запрокинул голову, ударяясь об фюзеляж квинджета. Группа прикрытия¹ подняла их едва ли пять минут назад, а он уже был на взводе. Ему нужны были ещё цели. Он не _закончил_.

Он оглянулся как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить Стива, идущего к нему. 'Баки, как—'

Что бы он там ни собирался сказать, Баки не слушал. Он схватил Стива за ремень его формы и развернул их, резко прижимая Стива к стене. Стив едва перевёл дыхание, когда Баки уже повис на нём, целуя жёстко и грубо. Он втиснул своё колено между бёдер Стива, шаря руками по его форме, пытаясь отыскать застёжку среди ремней. Стив провёл ладонями по рукам Баки и сжал его плечи.

Только для того, чтобы осторожно отстранить Баки. Сбитый с толку, Баки обиженно заскулил, пытаясь проскользнуть языком ему в рот.

'Баки, нет,' тихо, но твёрдо сказал Стив.

'Стив, _пожалуйста,_ ' умолял Баки. Он уткнулся носом в шею Стива и вжался всем телом в своего парня. 'У меня такое ощущение, что я сейчас взорвусь.'

'Я знаю, детка. Но тут же люди,' сказал Стив. И в ту же секунду Баки услышал, как Клинт насвистывает в кабине. Зашибись.

Стив опять осторожно отстранил Баки, но только чтобы они не вжимались друг в друга. В то же время он всё ещё стоял совсем близко, поглаживая ладонями по спине. 'Я с тобой, всё хорошо.'

'Нет. Совсем _нет_.'

'Да, всё хорошо,' твёрдо повторил Стив. Он повернулся и поцеловал Баки в висок. Затем осторожно выскользнул из захвата — к большому сожалению Баки — взял его за руку и повёл к одному из диванчиков в хвосте. Сел и потянул Баки, чтобы тот опустился рядом с ним. 'Поговори со мной.'

Баки выразительно посмотрел на него. ' _Шесть часов_ , Стиви,' он ткнулся лбом в плечо Стива. 'Шесть часов и всё ради' — он раздражённо взмахнул металлической рукой — 'ничего.'

Стив фыркнул прямо ему в ухо. 'Ну не то что бы совсем _ничего_. Мы разобрали по кирпичику очередную базу ГИДРЫ. Отлично сработали, между прочим!'

'Но слишком быстро!' заныл Баки.

Стив рассмеялся, уже громче. Он положил руку Баки на плечи и притянул к себе, крепко обнимая. 'С ума сойти — тебе не угодить.'

'Да заткнись ты,' буркнул Баки, но улыбнулся.

Стив подтолкнул его плечом. 'Эй, а покажи мне ту фотографию.'

Баки посмотрел на него в замешательстве и вдруг вспомнил — ох, точно. Ведь и правда фотографировал их всех перед отправкой. Он залез в карман и вытащил телефон.'Совсем позабыл про неё,' сказал он, пролистывая фотографии. Найдя нужную картинку, протянул телефон Стиву.

Стив смотрел на фотографию, и краешки его губ постепенно поднимались в улыбке. Он повернулся к Баке, его глаза светились. 'Ты чертовски горячо выглядишь на этой фотографии.'

Баки криво улыбнулся. 'А сейчас?'

Стив промычал что-то утвердительное и взглянул на изображение ещё раз, прежде чем вернуть телефон Баки. 'Ты же знаешь, что нельзя говорить, где была сделана эта фотография.'

'Ну наверное...' протянул Баки, не понимая, к чему клонит Стив.

'Собственно..' Стив выжидающе посмотрел на Баки, но Баки искренне недоумевал. Наконец Стив рассмеялся и похлопал его по бедру. 'Выложи её в Instagram!'

'Серьёзно?' округлил глаза поражённый Баки. В этом предложении Стива даже не пахло профессионализмом. Этот парень, конечно, любил плюнуть на правила, но не на непреложные. К тому же, не было понятно, ради чего всё это. 'Зачем? В смысле — каким боком это хорошая идея?'

Стив забрал у Баки телефон и запустил приложение. 'Ну, Instagram нужен, чтобы показывать людям, что происходит в твоей жизни? Подпустить их поближе?' Он загрузил изображение и обернулся, чтобы улыбнуться Баки. Протянул телефон, и Баки взял его без раздумий. 'Большинство того, что ты делаешь, людям показывать нельзя, но не то что бы они были не в курсе того, что ты работаешь на Щ.И.Т. Так почему бы не показать им то, что можно?'

Ну, что ж. Что-то в этом был смысл — и вполне неплохой. Он напечатал  _Атакованы посреди жуткой глуши. Почему плохие парни никогда не живут в Акапулько или Гонолулу? FML..._ и опубликовал пост, отправляя его и в Instagram, и в Tumblr.  
Steve’s phone pinged and he pulled it out of his utility belt. He swiped across the screen, and Bucky saw Steve’s Instagram feed open up. 'Your phone tells you when I post something?'

Стив фыркнул. 'Естественно.' Он перевёл взгляд на картинку и по мере прочтения подписи его глаза сощуривались всё сильнее. 'Эм, Бак?'

'Угу?' Спросил Баки невинно, активно избегая взгляда Стива. Он уже понял, в чём было дело.

'Не угукай мне тут.' Стив помахал телефоном в сторону Баки. 'Мы не были 'атакованы'. Мы сами атаковали.'

Баки немного выпрямился, но всё ещё отказывался глядеть в глаза своему парню. 'Быть атакованным гораздо круче чем то, чем мы _на самом деле_ были заняты — сидением на заднице при такой холодрыге, что сам Бог бы носа туда не сунул.'

'Что ж, в таком случае, я обещаю, что лично удостоверюсь, что следующая база ГИДРЫ, которую мы разгромим, будет где-нибудь в тропиках.'

'То-то, Роджерс,' Баки похлопал Сгруди по груди и улыбнулся. 'Приятно видеть, что ты наконец-то просёк фишку.'

¹ — не знаю, как точно перевести extraction team —но это те, которые прилетают на голубом вертолёте, в случае, если миссия завершена, и иногда (но не всегда) — если всё мероприятие идёт  ~~эротическим~~ известным маршрутом.


End file.
